leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Poisonshark/Me as a champion
Poisonshark, the Poisonshark is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities |-|Current kit (v2.0, May 15th, 2015)= Every time an enemy unit deals damage to Poisonshark, they're slowed by a percentage equal to for 3 seconds. Poisonshark's basic attacks against a marked target deal 1% increased damage for each . |static = 10 |customlabel= |custominfo = |targeting = Eye of Retribution consists of two independent passives. One is an autoattack modifier, that changes it into a targeted dash. The other is an auto-targeted passive that triggers when he is attacked. |spellshield= will not block any part of Eye of Retribution. |additional= }} Poisonshark emits a wave of energy around himself, dealing magic damage and gaining one Charge stack, capping at 3. Poisonshark gains one extra Charge stack for each enemy champion hit. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 320 |targeting = Charge is a self-cast area of effect ability. |additional= Charge's cast time is 0.5 second, reduced by second for each 10% cooldown reduction. }} Poisonshark dashes in a direction, dealing physical damage to enemy units he collides with. Poisonshark stops upon colliding with enemy champions. |description2= If Poisonshark has at least one Charge stack, he will consume a stack upon using the ability, and fire a homing shot to the nearest enemy champion (max 300 range) after dashing, dealing magic damage and slowing them for second. |description3= If Poisonshark has 3 Charge stacks, he will consume them all upon using the ability. The dash will now not stop upon colliding with an enemy champion and apply the slow, and the fireball will now stun his target. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |12| |9}} |range = 500 |targeting = Poison Streamer is a direction-targeted dash. Charging it adds an auto-targeted ability. |spelleffects= aoe |spellshield= will block damage from the dash or the fireball, but only one of these. |additional= * The projectile will be stopped by and . * This ability's slow is treated as poison even though it doesn't deal damage over time. }} Marks a 600-unit radius zone. While the zone is up, he can cast Rebound once. |description2= If Poisonshark has at least one Charge stack, he will consume it upon using the ability. Poisonshark steals movement speed to all enemy units inside the zone while he's inside too. |description3= If Poisonshark has three Charge stacks, he will be able to perform Rebound as many times as he wants instead of just once, with a static and on-target cooldown indicated on the spell. He can also use it by targeting terrain, dealing no damage. |leveling = |6| |7}} |leveling2= |cooldown = 18 |range = }} Poisonshark leaps to target enemy unit, dealing physical damage to them. This can only be used if Poisonshark or the target is inside a zone marked by Hunter's Territory. |leveling = |static = | |1| | }} |customlabel= On-target Cooldown |custominfo = | | | | }} |range = 600 }} | will apply a 15% slow. *'Rebound' applies spell effects as a single-target ability. ** Spell vamp is fully applied. ** will apply a 35% slow. |spellshield= will block damage from Rebound, preventing the former from marking a target and the latter from suppressing its target. They do not interact with Hunter's Territory. |additional= }} }} Poisonshark works himself into a rage, empowering himself for 12 seconds. While in Rage Install, Poisonshark marks the nearest enemy champion in sight with Raging Eye, prioritizing ranged champions over melee champions closer to him. He also gains movement speed while walking towards enemy units, doubled when walking towards champions marked with Raging Eye, and deals bonus physical damage to enemies marked with Raging Eye. |description2= If Poisonshark cast Rage Install with one charge, he consumes the charge upon using the ability. Poisonshark can dash to the target marked by Raging Eye enemy using Eye of Retribution regardless of its cooldown while he's in Rage Install. |description3= If Poisonshark has three charges upon using Rage Install, he emits bolts of energy that home in on all enemy champions, dealing magic damage and marking them all with Raging Eye as long as he remains in Rage Install. |leveling = %|50%}} % AD}} |leveling3= |cooldown = |range = |targeting = Rage Install is a self-targeted self-buff. It has extra auto-targeted shots when consuming 3 charges. |additional= }} |-|Old kit (v1.0, original, July 14th, 2014)= For each instance of ranged damage (from ranged basic attacks or spells) he receives, Poisonshark takes 2% decreased damage from ranged sources for the next 5 seconds. This bonus stacks with itself up to 5 times and any activation resets its duration. |description3= Poisonshark's autoattacks against a target that dealt him damage in the last 3 seconds deal 1% increased damage for each . |targeting = Passive-Aggressive consists of two independent passives. * Passive is a defensive self-buff. * Aggressive is an offensive self-buff. |onhiteffects= Aggressive is an on-hit effect. |spellshield= will not block Aggressive. |additional= * True damage cannot be reduced by any sort of damage reduction, therefore Passive doesn't reduce it. Notable ranged true damage include Corki's Hextech Shrapnel Shells. }} If Poisonshark should gain a Charge stack while he already has three, his other abilities' cooldowns are refreshed by one second instead, increased to 3 during Rage Install. |description2= His other skills automatically consume one or three charges to get upgraded. |description3= Poisonshark channels power for 0.5 second to store a Charge. He can have up to three charges. Charge can be cast during the recovery of another skill. |cooldown = |targeting = Charge has three components: two passive abilities and a self-cast ability. |additional= Charge's cast time will be reduced with cooldown reduction. }} For each he takes as damage, he gains 1 stack of Channel, to a maximum of 20. |description2 = Uses all Channel stacks and shoots a fireball in a straight line that deals magic damage increased by . Fireball's damage is reduced by 10% for each enemy champion it has hit, unless it consumed three Charge stacks. If it is triple-Charged, Fireball stuns all enemies it hits. |leveling2= |cooldown = |range = 1400 |targeting = Channel is a passive self-buff. Fireball is a linear pass-through skillshot. |damagetype = |spelleffects= Fireball applies spell effects as an area of effect ability. * Spell vamp will be reduced to one-third effectiveness. * will apply a 15% slow. |spellshield=Will block Fireball's damage, but not destroy the projectile. |additional= Channel stacks are not lost upon death. }} Channels for 1 second while marking his landing area, and then leaps to said area, becoming untargetable for 0.5 second and dealing physical damage in the area (radius: 300). If a triple-charged Hulk Jump connects with at least one enemy, they are slowed for 3 seconds and he can use Rebound in the next 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No Cost |range = }} Leaps to target enemy champion and pounces on them, suppressing them for 0.5 second while he strikes them twice for physical damage. Rebound can only be used on a target that was hit by Hulk Jump. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = No Cost |range = 600 }} | will apply a 15% slow. Rebound applies spell effects as a single-target ability. * Spell vamp is fully applied. * will apply a 35% slow. |onhiteffects= Rebound applies on-hit effects twice. |spellshield= will block damage from both Hulk Jump and Rebound, preventing the former from marking a target and the latter from suppressing its target. |additional= * Rebound's physical attacks will miss if he is . They can also be , , or . * Rebound's hits can and the can be increased by . }} }} If this skill is Charged, Poisonshark emits a raging shockwave, dealing magic damage in a radius of 350 around him on activation and knocking back all enemies hit a very short distance over 0.5 second. |description2 = If this skill is triple-Charged, he empowers himself with Rage, otherwise he empowers himself with Mere Hate. |description3= Mere Hate gives him slow resist and tenacity, and his basic attacks consume one Charge stack to deal bonus physical damage on hit. Rage gives him movement speed, attack speed, slow resist and tenacity, generates Charge once per second and his basic attacks consume one Charge stack to gain bonus true damage on hit. |leveling2 = |leveling3= |cooldown = |targeting = Rage Install is a self-targeted area of effect (only if it uses up at least one Charge stack) and self-buff. |additional= }} Other |-|Analysis / Concept= I wanted a fighter-assassin, still. Reworking his aspects to favorize gap-closing. A lot. Enough that it even works on . In fact, he is so focused on going in that he has little ability in going out, and the removal of Fireball completely nullifies his poking. When playing Poisonshark, you're an all-in champion. |-|Attributes= Since he has heavily AD and auto-attack-based damage, he is classed as a fighter. But since some of his skills give him mobility and burst damage while remaining DPS heavy, he can also count as an assassin. |-|Tips and Tricks= * It's very easy to start fights with Eye of Retribution's two passives. Ranged champions are no longer out of range from all-ins, because you can them every ten seconds. Also, you can slow ranged champions when they attack you by over 50%, which helps pick an initiate moment. For example, gets slowed by % for 3 seconds, granting great opportunity for ripostes as basic attacks become executes within that window of time. Beware, however, as they can choose a safe moment to harass you with little fear of retaliation, as the dash's range is inferior to the bigger attack ranges in the game as well as most abilities. * Charge stacks whenever possible. You also are rewarded for keeping close to enemy champions since you gain charges for hitting them. Since there's no cost associated to it other than the cooldown and a little of your mobility due to the cast time, it is safe to use at all times. * Poison Streamer is an interesting new ability that doubles as a makeshift gap closer in case both of Eye of Retribution's passives are down. It's useful to either dash in the middle of the fight with a triple-charge version that lets you combine AoE damage and a targeted stun (though auto-targeted, beware of where you dash), or just farming since you always deal full damage to minions. * Hunter's Territory in an incredible ability for picking fights, again. Charging it once allows a potentially huge speed boost and with the area-of-effect slow, and charging it three times allow you to Rebound on and off, making the zone very unsafe and preparing you for infinite-dash antics as long as you stay there. Make the best of the time your enemies are still panicking around the zone, as they will run away from it. * Rage Install is a movement speed and damage steroid. Charging it up will make it better as it procs Eye of Retribution's dash indefinitely, giving flat-out insane sticking power. With 3 charges, this is a great move that can mark the entire enemy team for target-dashing antics all around, which is very useful if you Charge in the middle of the enemy team, even in the Twisted Treeline. Quotes Upon selection * "Let's get into it." Attacking * "Let's do this!" * "YAAAAAAAAH!" * "Thought I got my nickname as a surprise gift?" * "Time to ramp it up!" * "Why do you need weapons or magical powers, when you can just punch someone in the face?" * "Yaaaaaaaahooooooooo!" Movement Without boots * "Going there..." * "Take it easy, jee..." * "I'm going as fast as I can." * "I can't take no more than a stroll..." * "Exerting..." * "Look, I'm a player just like you are, okay?" With boots * "Yes, yes, I'm going." * "Now that's moving around fast." * *whistles* * "I could walk like that all day... or not." * "No mud getting on those sweet shoes here, hehe." * "Poisonshark? Nah, just a nickname." With ' ' or ' ' or during ' ' or ' ' movement boosts * "You won't see me getting there." * "Supersonic!" *hums the invincibility music from Sonic the Hedgehog in a faster rhythm* * "Shark: Getting there!" * "Enchanting those boots was expensive, but damn it's useful." * "I don't feel the ground under these shoes." * "Gotta go fast!" Movement or Attacking during ' ' or ' ' movement boost, or during '''Rage Install' * "Just die already!" * "AAAAAAAH! I'm outta control!" * "Hatred... begets hatred." * "Hate, hate, hate." * "HAAAAAAAAAAAMMM!" * "ROOAARR!" '''Joke' : Puts his right hand over his neck and cracks it while singing. * "They see me trollin'... they hatin'..." * "I'm bringing melee back... You other bruisers don't know how to fight... Yeah." * "Engaged in a 1v5?... Just another day, for the Poisonshark." Joke near a : He isn't cracking his neck this time, just letting his head down in disappointment. * "... Ooh, shiBEEP." Taunt :Cups his left hand, punches his right hand in twice and cracks his neck. * "If you want a beating, just take two steps and get over here." * "Let me introduce myself, I'm known as Poison 'I'm-gonna-kill-you-in-four-hits' Shark." * "I can't kill, just batter you up so bad that you will want to die..." When near an enemy (except ) * "Stay there. I'll smash your face, or your weapon, whichever one you prize most..." * "You obviously need that weapon to stay alive in the first place, coward." * "Call it quits when I'm onto you, okay? Spare me the need to embarrass you." When near an enemy * "Go look up a dictionary. You need a clue about what balance actually is." When near an enemy * "Er, one question: Who the heck are you again..?" When near an enemy * "If I had a say in this, we wouldn't let a freaking kid in here." When near an enemy * "You aren't gonna have peace in your land if you aren't there." When near an enemy * "Don't trust a construct to do a man's job." When near an enemy * "I don't need help. Go be useless somewhere else." When near an enemy * "You're gonna get hacked." When near an enemy * "Already on fire? You're gonna burn out soon enough." When near an enemy * "Showing me your heart so I can rip it off of you? Why thanks." When near an enemy * "You're poisonous all right, but in too many ways." When near an enemy * "You'll need twenty-something more of your Space Invaders pals here..." When near an enemy * "You need a whole freakin' aircraft to fight me? Are you for real?" When near an enemy * "You look so lost... You lost yourself to hate, didn't you?" When near an enemy * "I'll go where I please too, and that's going to be through you." When near an enemy * "I'm gonna be on something really soon. On what? On Draven." When near an enemy * "It's how much time you have, it's how much you have left." When near an enemy * "I can see through you, Evelynn; and of course I can go through you." * "I've always had a hard-on for blue skin. I'm gonna rip it out of you." When near an enemy * "Tell me when you're done pew-pew-ing, pansy." When near an enemy * "Am I really going to be fighting a puppet? So lame." When near an enemy * "Tonight's menu: Fizzburger. *laughs*" When near an enemy * "You reeeeaaaallly have far fallen, pirate." * "... Here be stupid!" When near an enemy * "You sure need a lot of stuff to patch all these loopholes in your code." When near an enemy * "This is going to be... child's play..." When near an enemy * "Good thing you have a barrel handy, cause you're gonna need to drown your pains really soon." When near an enemy * "You should stay in your lab and prepare extra pairs of glasses for Yi or something." When near an enemy * "You're gonna tell me that in this world, whores are the stuff of legends." When near an enemy * "Demacia: dumb, and forever." When near an enemy * "The best weapon I can give you is one of your bones." When near an enemy * "The bloodsports here isn't a pastime for pretty boys." When near an enemy * "Time for your last hijinks, little girl." When near an enemy * "Excess in anything is a flaw. And an excess is what you are." * "What'cha gonna do after avenging people. More revenge? So boring." When near an enemy * "I've cheated death a few times already..." When near an enemy * "You fizzle faster than a tiny match." * "Your head is everything I need to aim at." When near an enemy * "You know, you're supposed to hit your opponent with that sword of yours." When near an enemy * "You're so bloody tiiiny! *laughs*" * "We know they make shurikens this small, all right." When near an enemy * "... I feel like I'm gonna puke." * "The disrespect. It's so real, it's disturbing." When near an enemy * "You're like your Noxian strength. Nowhere to be seen." When near an enemy * "I don't know your level as a strategist, but on frontline everybody knows you suck!" When near an enemy * "If you need that Pix so much, you should be applying for assistance like the handicapped weakling you are." When near an enemy with a Voidling on the map * "Those Voidlings are only proof of your weakness!" When near an enemy * "Nice rack. Whassit gonna do for you?" * "No, I'm not into short-term engagements." When near an enemy * "Rage..? Hmph. I'll show you rage..." (if equipped with Phage or during Rage Install, etc) * "Rage..? Sooorry, I'm really not in the mood for that." (otherwise) When near an enemy * "You surely wouldn't understand how I call you anyway." When near an enemy * "Isn't your ride the real champion of you two?" When near an enemy * "I didn't know I was here to play football or whatever." When near an enemy * "Bland girl, volatile pet. How the two stay together will remain a mystery forever." When near an enemy * "What are you saying to piss people off so much... "Ok."!?" When near an enemy * "Darting around to compensate for your lack of skill at anything else?" When near an enemy * "Already half-conquered by your own tool, aren't you?" When near an enemy * "None of your jokes are new, Shaco. Everybody grew bored of you." When near an enemy * "Who's dumb enough to chase a walking turd like you?" When near an enemy * "The only toll you're gonna take out on me is gonna be a bit of breath." * "Did you refuse ascension just to let me kill you or something?" When near an enemy * "Nice music. That'd help in a concert." When near an enemy * "Everybody knows you aren't star material." When near an enemy (except if he's using ) * "Who did let a weak, old cripple in here..?" When near an enemy * "Preordained resuly of the match. I. Win. Fatality." When near an enemy * "Tahm Kench..? More like That Stench. Eww." When near an enemy * "Get over here, Satan." When near an enemy * "Think you can chain me? Oh wait, dead people don't think." When near an enemy * "Without that cannon, you'd probably hit for negative damage." When near an enemy * "... Ouch. My pride." When near an enemy * "Cards on the table this time, Twisted Fate." When near an enemy * "Are you gonna even make me twitch? Good question." When near an enemy * "If you weren't some stupid raging bully, I could pity your fate." When near an enemy * "I should probably take your arrows to your knee." When near an enemy * "What are you if you can't even cast a spell? Nothing." When near an enemy * "Let me take measurements too. I need to know how fast you die." When near an enemy * "So just because things, you become a robotic piece of clunkiness? Wow." When near an enemy * "Sooooorry, your blood puns don't get under anyone's skin anymore." When near an enemy * "You will be the best... only if there's no one else left." When near an enemy * "Your life is gonna be as short as those explosions you love so much." When near an enemy * "If you're eternal, does that mean I get to kick your ass till I die? Best life ever." After killing , , , or * "Sorry. Get dunked." After killing * "Sorry, Yi. Get dunked." Upon using Rage Install * "Rage Install!" * "This is where it ends!" * "Giving one hundred percent!" Upon buying * "A fitting tool for me..." * "That should help a little." * "I'm hungry!" Category:Custom champions